There have been provided various types of portable terminals having an image capture function. Atypical example of those portable terminals is a cellular phone.
A cellular phone having an image capture function includes a camera part operable to capture an image of an object and outputting image data, a clock part operable to measure and output a year, a month, a day, and a time of day, a display part operable to display the image data and the like, a controller, and the like. The controller is operable to store the image data acquired by the camera part and the year-month-day data and the time-of-day data from the clock part in the storage part. Furthermore, when the controller displays the stored image data on the display part, it superimposes the year, month, and day of image-capturing or the like on the image data.
For example, when an information terminal disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2001-274936) receives captured image data transmitted from another information terminal and stores the image data in a flash memory, it also stores information on the date and time of receipt. When the image data are displayed on a display part, the information terminal superimposes the information of the date and time of receipt on the captured image data.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2004-220420) discloses an image retrieval method capable of retrieval and display of images stored in a storage part with use of information on a date and a time. Patent Document 3 (Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2006-191444) discloses an image capture apparatus that allows a user to input a title of an image so that the user can readily recognize what was captured when the image is played back at a later time.
By combining the technology disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 with each other, it is possible to superimpose some data, such as a date and a time outputted from a clock part, on image data obtained by capturing an image with a camera part, or to retrieve desired image data using some data, such as a date and a time, and then display the image data along with the data such as the date and the time.